veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Apple
'The Bad Apple '''is an antagonist in VeggieTales and the third villian to attempt to take over Bumblyburg in the Larry-Boy episodes. BIOGRAPHY Ephraim Apply's Great Niece, The Bad Apple, is the titular villain of the VeggieTales episode LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. She wears a green trenchcoat to hide her spider belt. She has a sidekick named Curly the Worm. She uses temptation to subdue her enemies, such as using chocolate to defeat LarryBoy, using television to stop Alfred, using video games to stall Petunia and even using beauty to cripple Mayor Blueberry. After her defeat at LarryBoy's plungers, she is currently on the outskirts of Bumblyburg, possibly in a secret lair planning her revenge on the Cucumber of Steel. The Macintosh's belt is her main piece of equipment, and it is more than enough to take down almost any vegetable hero. So far it has been seen to... Its main application is the web of temptation. After it is spun by the devious Macintosh, it creates a holographic dimension of the victim's greatest temptation. The vegetable can walk into the web and experience it, and it is difficult to escape. The second known use of the belt is the spider-like legs. These legs allow her easy mobility to go from victim to victim. They can stick to walls, which help when spinning a web of temptation. These legs also have great suspension, so leaping is no problem. If she needs a lift, the legs can extend until she is as tall as a building. The last feature of the belt is the web squirter. It extends from the back of the belt and curves around so she can see what she is shooting at. It is an offensive weapon, unlike the web of temptation. It can be blocked only by a super suction ear. APPEARANCE The Bad Apple is a red apple who has green eyelids, a small red nose and visible eyelashes. She grows a single large leaf that acts as her hair. She also occasionally wears a green cloak, and wears a silver belt with a jewel in the center that changes from a red light to green. Her belt also grows six silver spider-like legs that can emit spider silk. She kidnaps a 19 year old boy named Trevor Jaco and holds him hostage and made plans for the young boy. Larryboy finds about the young lad and went for the search for the boy. Meanwhile, The Bad Apple got her plan to action, first she puts on her silver belt and then she andCurly tied up Trevor ROLES AND APPEARANCES *Herself in ''Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple *Herself in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie GALLERY Badapple2.png|The Bad Apple in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple TRIVIA *The Bad Apple was the first 3D LarryBoy villain to live, as the Fib vanished into thin air after Junior told the truth, and The Mother Weed and the Rumor Weed was turned into a flower after Junior and Laura spreaded nice words about Alfred. *When The Bad Apple first appears on screen, she looks at the picture of her uncle. Then, she finds a brown box and opens it, revealing her spider belt. She takes it out and puts it on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Apples Category:Fruits Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Villains Category:Females